Total Drama Islanders
by Pandah N. Reaper
Summary: A whole new season with 2 returning campers that will be counselors for the teams. With 2 unknown interns hosting along side Chef, who knows what will happen? DISCONTINUED! SORRY!
1. Apps Open!

**Hey, everyone! I have been participating in a lot of make-your-own-character stories, and so I'm making my own! Introducing…: Total Drama Islanders! It will take place back at Camp Wawanakwa! I will be excepting 24 apps (12 boys, 12 girls), so make them original! I don't want 500 punks, 200 tomboys, and 300 "nice" people! And put ****Cheshire Cat Rules!**** by your name so I know you are listening. I'll try to update as much as I can!**

* * *

**Application Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype (Originality!):**

_**Appearance**_

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body:**

**Skin:**

_**Clothing **_

**Every day:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal:**

**Bed Clothing:**

_**Personality**_

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Stereotypes Of Friends:**

**Stereotypes of Enemies:**

**Want To Be Paired Up?:**

**If so, stereotypes of crushes:**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Reason For Auditioning:**

**Phobia:**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses (You can't be perfect!):**

**Talent (for a talent show):**

**Audition Tape:**


	2. 9 Apps Away From VICTORY!

_(This means it's an author's note)_

**C (**_**Author's Note**_**)**

**This means a confessional.**

**End**

This means it's the story.

* * *

The camera zooms in on the two teens having an argument with Chef Hatchet on the dock. "Wait, you want us to what?-HOST! No way- the best you guys could get was two 16 year old unpaid and unseen interns! Wow, this show is cheap…" says the girl intern with a copper blonde long bob. "Yeah, I know- pathetic! But ever since Chris was fired, we haven't gotten an application for someone to be host. Plus the rest of the crew quit after the great party to celebrate Chris's death- I mean- retirement. But you HAVE to do the hosting job! It IS in your contract… plus it will bring you two together, boyfriend and girlfriend, Skully and Damien!" Chef tries to reason. "Wait a moment! Skully _(She is my internet character) _is NOT my girlfriend. Heck, I don't even think we are friends!" says Damien, who has spiked red hair dipped in blonde. "Oh please, you two are like Duncan and Courtney, only gender-bent. I wonder how the counselors are doing…" Chef wonders. In the background you can hear someone yelling "Great Gadspy! What a whole bunch of food!" and then later on "Owen? You ok?" "Um, Chef, Skully, Damien, you guys DO realize we are rolling… right?" says the camera man. "Walter! Why in the world is the camera on! I am SO going to kill you…" says Skully, storming toward the camera, her fishnet-covered hands turning into a pale white fist. The camera man runs into the water to avoid being beaten and the camera is shut down.

* * *

That was a little sneak peak of the hosts and veterans!

Hi everyone! So I recently have been bored and am amazed by how many people sent in apps! I still need 3 girls and 6 guys! You didn't get in because a: you didn't follow directions, or b: someone has the stereotype already. I am a little sad that SOME PEOPLE (Not Naming Them) didn't put Cheshire Cat Rules! in their app. So I skipped them. BUT I made an exception for a couple people. Here are the people that are in so far!:

**Girls**

Tonia Hart- The Beauty Queen- El' Caliente

Variety Line- The Physcopath Pyro- ZebraZoink

Angela Roth- The Gothic Choir Girl- XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

Holly Martin- Sarcastic Anti-Social Genius (Or as I call her: The Girl Noah)- sk8ergal99

Vanessa Gold- The Manipulative Hottie- RubyMary

Piper Grace- The Tomboy (I said I didn't want TONS of them, not one)- mythologyrulz

Kylie Lavery- The Back-Stabbing Hair Stylist- iloveyouu3

Thunder Moon- The Strong-Silent Type- Thunder-Eternity

Catarina Marie Rodriguez- The Cynic- heyitscatariiiina

**Boys**

Gaston Xaroux- Obsessed With Conquering The World- Tekke2

James Evans- The Soulful Heartthrob- mythologyrulz

Eyrik Banks- The Silent Observer- kunnaki

Nathan Rhodes- The Nerd King Of Hilarity- Novacaine23

Eddy Enzio- The Mafia Member- TDI 4 Ever

Jonathan Harrison- The Smooth-Acting Hippie-Underdog- jonagustavsson

* * *

There you have it! Just 9 away from a full crew! Act fast and act now!


	3. ONE MORE GIRL!

Come on, people! I just need one more girl! Pretty please? In other news, I know a lot of you thought one of the veterans would be Owen. WRONG! He was simply dropping off a friend of his. On my profile, there is a poll about the remaining veteran who is to return as a counselor. I have remembered my favorite character from Total Drama Island! Remember- **HE** is not in the poll. And now, the people! **The bolds are new.**

* * *

**Girls**

Tonia Hart- The Beauty Queen- El' Caliente

Variety Line- The Physcopath Pyro- ZebraZoink

Angela Roth- The Gothic Choir Girl- XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

Holly Martin- Sarcastic Anti-Social Genius (Or as I call her: The Girl Noah)- sk8ergal99

Vanessa Gold- The Manipulative Hottie- RubyMary

Piper Grace- The Tomboy (I said I didn't want TONS of them, not one)- mythologyrulz

Kylie Lavery- The Back-Stabbing Hair Stylist- iloveyouu3

Thunder Moon- The Strong-Silent Type- Thunder-Eternity

Catarina Marie Rodriguez- The Cynic- heyitscatariiiina

**Zoe Anderson- The Prepubescent-Like Acrobat- Tornography**

**Aelita Jay- The Shy Artist- SnowSword**

**Boys**

Gaston Xaroux- Obsessed With Conquering The World- Tekke2

James Evans- The Soulful Heartthrob- mythologyrulz

Eyrik Banks- The Silent Observer- kunnaki

Nathan Rhodes- The Nerd King Of Hilarity- Novacaine23

Eddy Enzio- The Mafia Member- TDI 4 Ever

Jonathan Harrison- The Smooth-Acting Hippie-Underdog- jonagustavsson

**Patrick Spring- The Environmentalist- Aldo Marino**

**Shane West- The Player- mythologyrulz**

**Leo Ripheart- The Non-Emotional Elemental Guitar Player- Shadedra**

**Hunter J. West- The Mysterious Determined Loner- Phantom Crest**

**Warren Smith- The Cowboy- The New Divide**

**Edward Andrewx- The American Samurai- Josh Spicer**

* * *

I just need one more girl! And before 2011 please! I am working on the first episode with the people I have so far! It will be split into two like regular episodes. The teams and first challenge will take place in episode 2.


	4. The Final Girl

Thunder-Eternity made the final girl: Brooke Aarden- The Innocent Girl! Now I can start with a full crew! Thanks for all of your help! Plus I just wanted to point out- Joyce (My OTHER character) will be participating in Total Drama Disney with:

Thunder-Eternity

Josh Spicer

XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

sk8ergal99

mythologyrulz

iloveyouu3 (but she'll be the host)

Now look out for the first episode: New Crew Commitment! And scratch out what I said about the challenge and teams being on a different episode. I MIGHT make it work. The first challenge was came up by : Kunnika!

New Update!: So the first episode will be split into 3 parts. Not two. And it won't include the first challenge, only the teams and intros.


	5. New Crew Commitment: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Skully & Damien! Don't Sue!

Quick Author's Note: In the preview, Skully and Damien looked different, I know! The reason for that is because the show demanded they both get make-overs. In the process of a new look & spa treatment, Skully bit off 2 thumbs, gave 5 black-eyes, and broke someone's ribs. Damien just watched and laughed.

* * *

Skully is shown standing on the dock, annoyed.

"Soooo… we have picked 24 campers to compete in this totally lame- I mean- exciting and dramatic season of Total Drama!" she said, not even looking ahead at the camera, but instead at her nails.

Damien runs to next to Skully exhausted and out of breath, his burnt sienna tie swinging back and forth. "So…*pant**pant*….. Stay tuned to see the first twelve arrive….*pant *….. Here on Total… Drama…. Islanders!" Damien barely said before he fainted.

"I should've told him that we were supposed to meet here…. oh, well." the criminal spoke out loud to herself, finally glancing up to see her partner sprawled out on the Dock O' Shame.

* * *

Cue Theme Song

* * *

Skully, Damien, and Chef are standing side by side, looking for the first boats to arrive. Well, Chef was looking. Skully and Damien were too busy scoffing at each other to notice the first boat arrive with a boy. Once he stepped of the boat, the two hosts looked at the boy in front of them. He was wearing a black T-shirt saying "I Shall Conquer!" with denim pants and bright red shoes.

"Hello, fellow adult and… um… hosts?" he said, coming up to the trio, taking notice to the young teens. "Hi, Gaston. Just stand over there while the other victims arrive!" Damien screamed, obviously annoyed.

Gaston walked to the place Damien pointed to, wondering what he meant when he said "victims".

* * *

Damien calmed down by the time the next boat arrived with a girl on it this time. From a far distance you can obviously tell she was a dirty blonde. As she walked of the boat, Gaston made a mental note of how she appeared. Wearing ripped jean shorts, a black tank top covered by a red sweatshirt, but a red and blue tie still visible, all completed by blue converse that went up to her knees, she walked unknowing of Chef in her way. It looked as if she were sleepwalking, though she was just reading War & Peace _(I heard about it today, so I figured I should use it)_. Hatchet caught her as she ran into him.

"Holly, do you really think it's such a good idea to read AND walk with so much water surrounding you?" Skully asked, a smirk planted on her face.

Chef Hatchet turned the book-worm towards Gaston –who was looking quite bored- and pushed her forward. Holly then sat down on the other end of the dock, not even paying attention to Gaston.

"Hi." she plainly said without looking up from her book.

* * *

After Holly, another boat came with another girl. As the contestant walked onto the dock and towards the hosts, she swayed her head, side to side, her short and spiky brown hair not moving. She pasted by Chef and Damien-who was muttering "freak"- and walked in front of Skully.

"Variety, am I right?" Skully said, not creeped out by the girl, but instead, amazed by her.

"Yep! That's me! Do you wanna know what my voices are saying?" Variety said, stopping her head from bobbing.

Skully blinked, and then looked at Variety from head to toe. A plain white tank top and camouflage khaki pants with a brown bandana tied around her wrist. Looks sane enough to her.

"Maybe later, but stand next to the other contestants, not VICTIMS." Skully slowly said, emphasizing the last word while glaring at Damien.

* * *

A new boat pulls up with a guy for a change. He walks past the hosts and straight to the contestants.

"Did we choose any NORMAL people, Sully?" Damien asked, looking back at the four contestants that arrived.

Skully raged out randomly and picked up Damien by his collar.

"Skully. My name is Skully, not Sully. If you DARE call me that again, I'll rip off your mouth, and shove it where the sun don't shine." Skully managed to get out through her snarling mouth.

Skully took a look at the contestant that pasted them one or two threats ago: Eyrik. He wore a purple or blue overcoat with a hood that's open, a red t-shirt, some black jeans and a blue belt that's fastened, but loose and hanging down. He also wore blue and black shoes and a gold necklace with a silver cross at the end. She then tossed her partner into the water as the next boat arrived.

* * *

The girl who stepped off was gorgeous. To anyone other than the people on the dock and in the water. She wore a pink off the shoulder top, pink sandals, and knee length white skirt.

"Looks like the cheerleading queen is here. People, meet Tonia." Skully said, rolling her eyes.

Tonia took one look at Skully, then Damien –who managed to swim up to the surface of the water- and then Skully again. She just scoffed, muttered something almost inaudible about bullies, and walked to Variety, who was standing on her head. She sat down which made the order left to right: Gaston, Variety, Tonia, Eyrik, and Holly.

* * *

Damien managed to get up onto the dock, no thanks to Chef or Skully–who in fact were high-fiving each other- before the next boat arrived. He was grumbling to himself drying off with a towel an intern handed him as the next boat arrived with a guy on board. This person was drop-dead handsome. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, a light blue button down -unbuttoned- with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and worn out sneakers. Tonia took a look at him, and her mouth dropped open along with the other contestants. The only one whose mouth wasn't open was Skully. Damien snapped out of the trance and welcomed the handsome young man.

"Hey, James. What's up?" Damien said, grabbing James hand before the guy could put it out. He shook it hard.

"Fine, thanks. Can you let go of my arm now?" James said, in between shakes.

"Oops! Sorry." Damien apologized.

"Damien, is there any chance you could be gay?" Skully said, laughing on the inside, knowing that she was the one who chose the contestants, and had to read each profile, specifically James.

James blushed as Damien started rambling on and on about how mean and insulting her words were. James walked to the rest of the contestants, and of which none of them had closed their mouths. James went from person to person; closing their mouth, then took a seat next to Eyrik.

Chef sometime finally spoke up.

"I think I should check-up with the counselors. Make sure they haven't broken anything." Chef Hatchet stated, walking onto land and into a trailer.

* * *

At the time the next boat came was when Damien tried to make a joke about Skully's choice of clothing. A black off the shoulder top, a dark green vest covering it, black skinny jeans, and green checkered slip on shoes.

"Call the fashion police! They need to make an arrest to the girl standing next to me!" he said laughing by himself.

"I'd like to see a guy wearing a black cardigan with a burnt sienna tie and black dress pants and black leather shoes try to beat her at arm wrestling. P.S- Your brown hair VERY original." she replied without any emotion.

"Well, at least I'm not a circus clown with a long bob always changing colors. And black with green streaks today? Please, it sounds as if you were a female Duncan!" Damien screamed, as if he was a little brat.

Let's just say Damien got yelled at with some "unfriendly words" and was thrown into the water once again.

The girl who stepped off the old beaten boat could easily be identified as a Goth. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a wide U neckline that dips down into her cleavage, a black silk buckle corset with an intricate and fancy white vine style on it, red tattered shorts that ends mid-thigh, black and red striped stockings that go up a few inches past her knees, and black army boots completing the look.

Damien rolled his eyes from the water as she walked toward the other contestants.

"Be careful, your eyes could stay like that. Not that I wouldn't mind that." the Goth girl spoke.

Skully cracked up as she announced the name of the contestant.

"Meet *giggles* Angela!" she announces, as Angela walks over to where the other campers were sitting and standing.

* * *

Because Skully threw Damien farther into the water, he wasn't on the dock for the next arrival of the boat. The boy who walked off the boat and onto the dock was wearing neon yellow long-sleeved shirt under black tee, normal jeans, and black trainers. He tried to walk past Skully, who was still giggling, but she stopped with her laughter and held out her arm in front of him.

"Nathan, dude! You promised me a cookie in your audition tape if I chose you. Cough it up." Skully said, for once seriously. She held out her hand, waiting for the chocolaty sweet.

Nathan sighed and took out a cookie from his back pocket. He waved it over Skully, but she nabbed it out his hand, stuffing the sweet into her mouth. Nathan walked over to the other contestants, greeted them, then sat down.

* * *

When Damien finally got onto the dock, he was soaking wet from head to toe.

"That's IT! That's the first part of the *BLEEP*ing first episode! HOPEFULLY, Skully will be replaced by then _(Me: Yeah, right!)_! Stay tuned for more freakin' action and drama on Total; Drama; Islanders!" Damien announced, outraged and dripping water.

The camera zooms out to Damien screaming "GET ME DRY CLOTHES AND A TOWEL NOW!".

* * *

Well? What do ya think? I know the intros were pretty wordy but hey, remember: this IS my first story!

Review!

Now!

Do It!

I'll bit your mouse cursor if you don't!

I'm not kidding!

Well?

We Don't Have All Day!

Anytime, now!

I know where you live!

Actually, no.

I don't know where you live.

Review!

Oh, Come On- wait what-

oh, im making this even longer-

Wow.

Awkward.

Just Review!


	6. Author's Note

Thanks to XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX, I now know that the poll didn't show up on my profile. Soooooo… Instead you guys are going to review with your choice.

1. Gwen

2. Trent

3. Izzy/E-Scope

4. Noah

5. Lindsay

6. Tyler

7. Bridgett

8. Cody

9. Geoff

10. Justin

11. Leshawna

And just so this doesn't happen again, PM with the elimination choice if your team loses. You STILL are going to review.

P.S: I can't meet all the requests for dating, so you might not end up with the person you want. At least you get to be paired up, right?

P.S.S: I randomly drew the teams. Literally. I wrote all the names down and put them in a cup. I drew them out of there. So don't be offended by who you end up with.

P.S.S.S: Wait. I have nothing else to say. Nevermind.


	7. Yet ANOTHER Author's Note

Ok, wait, wait, wait.  
I found the problem with the poll. I forgot to press Show On Profile.  
NOW try to vote on the poll.  
Forget about what I said with the PMing the elimination. Hopefully it works.  
FFN offically hates me. ^.^


	8. New Crew Commitment: Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the two hosts! I don't even own Bunny!

(\_/)  
(0.0)  
o(_ )o

Quick Author's Note: I'm sorry I have been splitting this episode up! It's just that there are so many of you…*tears up* … I'm doing the best I can. I'm sorry. I failed you… *breaks down crying* JUST KIDDING! But thanks for the awesome reviews people. Most of you remembered the rules and are reviewing! I'm sorry about the mix up for the polls. I think FFN is trying to irate me…

Skully, Damien, and Chef Hatchet were all standing on the dock with the 8 contestants that arrived. Damien was wrapped in a towel and glaring at Skully. Skully was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Chef. The contestants were just trying to entertain themselves.

"Once I am dry, I will strangle you, Skully!" Damien threatened.

"Dude, you have been saying that for the past hour. Shut it. And does ANYONE know where the next boat is? I am normally a cool guy, but seriously, it's been 2 hours, already!" Nathan said, saying aloud what everyone had been thinking.

Nathan's question was answered by a honking sound. The next boat pulled up to the dock with a brunette. She was wearing a skimpy purple mini tube top, denim short shorts, and purple strap heels. Of course, she caught most of the guys' eyes. She strutted down to Damien, who calmed down enough to attempt and fail with flirting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this lovely lady is Vanessa." Damien said, and then kissed her hand.

Holly looked up from her book and glared at Vanessa, as did Skully, who just beat Chef at Chopsticks.

**C: **_**(Something's fishy, and it's not my annoying cat's breath. Moo-Moo, stop meowing at walls! Sorry, off topic here.)**_

**Holly: I know a phony a mile away! Something's wrong with Vanessa, and I intend to find out what! Wait, am I allowed to be in here yet?**

**Vanessa: I have the boys all wrapped up in my fingers. All I have to do is play out my plans and I will win this game for sure!**

**End C**

The girl started walking toward Holly, but was glared away. Instead, she stood up next to Tonia.

Five seconds later, another boat arrived. A guy wearing a light purple plaid shirt with a purple tie and black dress pants with black dress shoes stepped off.

"What's up with people wearing purple?" Gaston whispered to James, who just shrugged.

"Finally, someone with class!" Damien said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Don't be too sure. Yo, Eddy, what's your selection today?" Skully asked.

"Watches. Want one?" Eddy asked.

"Nah, just stand over there by the other people." Skully said, almost laughing at Damien's shocked expression.

"Are you serious, Sully- wait, I mean…" Damien tried to say, but completely forgot Skully's threat.

Skully kneed him in "the place", stomped on his foot, and threw him into the water for the third time yet.

"So that's why Damien was wet…" Chef pondered aloud, for he wasn't there when Damien made a certain comment about Skully.

The next boat came with yet another girl. Faded jeans, a white and navy blue baseball style t-shirt with the Toronto Blue Jays logo on the front, and worn out sneakers was her outfit.

"Piper! Up top!" Skully said, holding out her hand.

"I still don't see why my friends signed me up for this stupid show." Piper spoke, while high-fiving Skully.

"While you're thinking about that, stand over there with the other contestants." Skully said.

The tomboy walked over to the spot Skully pointed out, and sat down next to Angela.

The next boat arrived with a guy. He wore tie-dye t-shirt with a peace-mark on it, grey worn shorts and brown sandals. He also wore a red bandana to prevent his long brown hair from blocking his sight.

"Jonathan, man! What's up?" Skully asked, apparently a lot nicer now that Damien was far away from the dock, surrounded by water.

"Nothing much." he spoke back, not needing directions to sit down with the other contestants.

Around the time the next boat arrived, Damien was helped out of the water by Chef Hatchet.

"Damien, stand on my right side. Skully, on my left!" Chef barked at the two, annoyed by their childish act once they stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Umm, hello?" spoke the next arrived camper, a girl wearing shorts, a short-sleeved baby blue sweater with a white camisole underneath, and light blue flip-flops.

"Sorry, Kylie. Skully was acting immature." Damien said.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME KILL HIM!" Skully lashed out, but was held back by Chef, 5 interns, Jonathan, Tonia, Holly –who put her book down 2 contestants ago-, James, Gaston, Eddy, Kylie, Mr. Coconut _(SPOILER!)_, and a new male contestant.

"QUIET!" screamed Chef, and everyone either sat down, rolled away, –- or stood up, but everyone shut up. "Now, introduce the guy!"

"Everyone, meet Patrick, Patrick, meet everyone." Damien said quickly, pointing at the teen who wore a green hoodie and jeans with no shoes.

"Sit DOWN!" Chef barked as Patrick ran to the end of the dock and sat down.

The next teen to arrive unsurprisingly heard the screaming, because she looked scared. Everyone looked over to see the next victim of Chef wearing a black T-shirt, black muddy jeans, black army boots, red bandanna around neck and mouth. She ran off the boat, waved "hi" to the 2 hosts, and ran all the way to the other end of the dock. She quickly sat down next to Patrick.

"That was Thunder." Skully growled, while glaring at Damien.

The next boat arrived 30 minutes later. A guy wearing jeans, a white cotton v-neck t-shirt and sneakers. Everyone stared at him, wondering what he would do.

"Shane, congrates! You're the 16th contestant to arrive! How do you feel?" Damien said, unnaturally happy.

"I'm ignoring the fact that everyone is looking at me." Shane said, a little creeped out by the 30 eyes staring at him.

"Sit over there. But before you do, I want to do something." Skully plainly said, grabbing a scoop of water and splashing it on Shane.

"Ah! Do you know how much this cost?" Shane angrily spoke.

"Just as I thought. You can walked away now." Skully said, only slightly amused from his reaction.

"Break time, soldiers!" Chef said, after Shane sat down.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Skully said, in a mocking tone.

"How many more teens until we can go?" Angela asked.

"8 more, Angela. 8 more…" Skully said sleepily, and then flopped her back onto the wooden dock.

Well? What do you think? I DID announce my choice for a counselor, Mr. Coconut. Chef ACTUALLY cut up Mr. Coconut's wife, Mrs. Coconut. Poor dude…

Review! But don't state the obvious and say "Oh. My character wasn't in this chapter."

Bunny says to review! You don't wanna upset Bunny, now do you?


	9. New Crew Commitment: Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the two unknown interns! If I DID own Total Drama, I would be the happiest girl alive…

Quick Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and answered the poll! After this chapter, PM me on who you think is a good match-up for your character. But please, have some options for me! Just to let you guys know, Variety and Patrick don't want to be paired up. I don't think Skully and Damien will ever be friends after this chapter. Oh, and Bunny says hi!

(\_/)  
(0.0)  
o(_ )o

* * *

Damien and Chef were looking for the next boat while everyone else was chatting amongst themselves. They had separated on their own into random groups. Since Skully had nothing better to do, she joined them. Piper, Angela, Eyrik, and Patrick were in a group.

"So, do you ever talk?" Piper asked Eyrik, after 20 minutes of pure silence from him.

There was no response.

"Is it ever annoying to have people just stare at you, wondering what you're thinking?" she questioned next.

Once again, there was no response.

"Does it…" Piper was about to ask, but Angela interrupted.

"Piper, I don't think he is going to talk." Angela reasoned.

"If he doesn't want to talk, he isn't going to." Patrick tried to help.

Eyrik just stared at the other groups, one being Skully, Nathan, Holly, and Jonathan.

"Why do you hate being called your real name?" Jonathan tried to make a conversation.

"I don't. I just pretend to hate it to give me a reason to kill Damien." Skully answered, clearly bored. "Holly, what book are you reading now?"

"Witch and Wizard." Holly said, not even looking up from the book.

"I heard it was a good book." Jonathan said.

"It is."

"Why is everyone asking questions?" Nathan realized.

Holly glanced up from her book and looked at the comedian.

"Why are you asking them?" Holly said back.

Skully laid on her back once again and spotted another group made by Vanessa, Tonia, Variety, James, and Eddy.

"So…why did you sign up?" James asked Variety.

"My uncle Ricky needed to get away from me." Variety said, as if it was no big deal.

"Oh…" James answered. "I signed up because my family really needs the money, you know."

"Well, I'm bored." Eddy heard someone say from the group made by Gaston, Shane, Kylie, and Thunder.

"Ditto." Thunder answered.

"Make it three." Kylie agreed.

"You all won't be so bored when I CONQUER THE WORLD!" Gaston screamed randomly.

Everyone on the dock stared at Gaston, even Damien and Chef looked back, creeped out by the sudden outburst. But a loud honking snapped everyone into their original positions.

* * *

A pomegranate-redheaded girl wearing a black t-shirt with the Star Trek logo on the front in metallic

gold, blue denim skinny jeans, black converse, rainbow suspenders, and friendship bracelets up and down her arm stepped off.

"I'm taking a random guess here, but you must be Catarina." Skully said, releasing a small smirk at the girl.

"Yippee from you." Cat unenthusiastically said, walking past the two bored hosts and sitting down next to Shane.

"Great…" Damien said, trying to have a smile on his face as he said this, but failed.

* * *

The next boat came to the dock with a boy wearing a deception shirt with torn jeans and sneakers.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa, Leo!" Skully said sarcastically.

"Fire and Darkness…" Leo mumbled as he pasted Skully, who raised her eye-brow once she heard this.

"Earth and Light…" as he pasted Damien, who was looking at his pedicured hands.

"Water and Sky…" he said as he sat down next to Tonia.

* * *

"Weird. Right, Skully?" Damien commented after Leo was settled.

Randomly, Skully pushed Damien into the water.

"What was THAT for?" Damien asked, surprised.

"I just don't like you." Skully plainly stated, with the small smirk on her face growing wider.

"Chef! Don't you have anything to say about her?" Damien whined, swimming towards the dock.

"Grow up, you two! You're both acting like brats! Damien spoiled, and Skully… Skully!" Chef barked.

"Yay! I'm unique!" Skully cheered as if she was five, mocking Chef's simile.

"You little…" Chef started but was cut off by the sound of another boat-honking.

* * *

"I'm beginning to like these interrupting boats…" Skully pondered.

The next female contestant walked off the boat wearing an orange shirt with a "fall tree" over a black sweater, baggy blue jeans, and white Puma shoes, with a ski cap to top it off.

"Females and guys, Zoe!" Skully said, with a smile- not a smirk- on her face.

Once Damien got onto the dock, Zoe had already walked to the other contestants and sat by Piper.

"Skully, are you lesbo?" Damien said, still coughing up water, but somehow smirking.

* * *

As she did before, Skully swung herself at Damien, but was held back by the same people, plus Leo and minus Mr. Coconut.

"Let me rip that smirk off your smug, dirty face, you little #%$*% $%! %&#$*!" Skully screamed, swinging her arms out as far as she could.

"Did I miss something?" a new male camper asked once he saw the scene that was happening.

"Warren! Help us!" Chef asked, struggling to hold the ex-con back from the other smiling host.

The guy who wore a cowboy hat, a brown vest over a blue shirt, and blue jeans ran up to help the people pull back Skully, as did the next 3 contestants, who were introduced by Chef screaming at them.

* * *

There was Aelita, a girl brunette who wore a dark purple t-shirt with a silver Chinese dragon on it and jeans totally trashed with markers and holes. As soon as she saw the fight, she went over to help, though it didn't really help.

* * *

And there was Hunter, a guy who was wearing an olive green light weight army style jacket over a black Wife-Beater t-shirt, baggy camouflage style chain pants, & leather ACG boots. There were two ring piercings at the top of his left ear and a skull stud in his earlobe. He also wore a shark tooth necklace. Chef had to throw something at him to get him to help.

* * *

The last girl was Brooke, who waked off the boat wearing skinny jeans, a white shirt, and black converses. Like Aelita, once she saw the brawl, she ran to help.

* * *

"Pull!" Brooke yelled, for the crowd was still not strong enough for Skully.

"I'm done." Skully announced, and for some unknown reason, she dropped to the floor and started crying after she finished talking.

"What happened?" asked the last camper, who wore a black shirt, a dark green jacket over the shirt, a white belt that wraps around his waist, blue jeans, white sneakers, a man's sword, and a girl's sword.

"Damien did it." Shane announced and everyone glared at the host.

"What? How was I supposed to know she would start bawling?" Damien said to the crowd.

"After 3 seasons of working with her, you NEVER knew she breaks down from too much anger?" Chef asked.

"Well…" Damien started.

"Damien, go to your cabin." Chef firmly said.

"But-"

"Damien, GO TO YOUR CABIN!" Chef barked at him.

Damien walked away grumbling to himself.

* * *

"Skully, get up and do your job." Chef instructed.

Skully stood up and finally spoke.

"Meet *sniffles* Edward." she sadly said, looking at the floor.

"Counselors?" Chef asked.

"Counselors." Skully nodded.

"CRAZY GIRL! GEEKY! GET OUT HERE!" Chef yelled, which triggered Skully to start crying about.

Izzy and Cody –who was carrying Mr. Coconut- walked out from a trailer and onto the dock.

* * *

"What happened to Skully?" Cody asked.

"She broke down…again…" Chef said, looking at the now purple haired teen, who was still sniffling.

"Kylie, Shane, Tonia, Patrick, Angela, Leo, Catarina, Edward, Zoe, Eddy, Brooke, and Hunter on my left. The rest of you on my right. That means Gaston -"I will CONQUER!"-, Piper, James, Vanessa, Nathan, Thunder, Warren, Holly, Eyrik, Variety, Jonathan, and Aelita." Skully spoke.

"Those of you on my left are being counseled by Mr. Coconut, and are going to be called the Coconuts." Skully announced.

"We have to be leaded by a stupid coconut?" Kylie spoke out, horrified.

"No, you have to be leaded by a stupid nerd…" Skully said, pointing at Cody.

"Hi ya."

"Ugh…" Kylie grunted.

"That means that our counselor is Ms. Crazy other there?" Holly asked.

"Correct. You guys will be called the Pyros!" Skully answered, apparently cheering up.

"Since most of you watched Total Drama Island, you would know the infamous cabins. The Coconuts on the left, The Pyros on the right. But first, a surprise elimination for The Coconuts because of Kylie's whining!" Skully said.

Gasps were heard and glares were showed.

"BUT, Kylie has invincibility!"

"Next time, on Total…Drama…Islanders!" Chef said.

* * *

You heard Chef! If you were just put on The Coconuts, elimination time! Vote on my profile for who YOU want gone! Remember to PM on who you want to be paired with and to review!


	10. First Elimination

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Damien and Skully…yada, yada, yada…

Quick Author's Note: That was quick…Some of you STILL haven't PM me on who you want to be paired up with… Remember to do that!

Damien was at the bonfire with the twelve unlucky contestants who were known as The Coconuts.

"Wow. I mean, really, Kylie? You got your whole team here because of ONE comment. Just…wow." Damien said, obviously enjoying every moment of their waiting.

"You guys remember the tokens of being safe, right? Marshmallows for Island, Gilded Chris's for Action, and Barf Bags for World Tour. Well, for Islanders, you guys get dead squirrel figures!" he continues.

'Ew…' and 'Sick!' can be heard after he says that.

"Don't worry, they are sanitized for germs and diseases! So, without further ado, Kylie, Cat, Eddy, Edward, and Hunter! Get up and get your dead rodent!" Damien announces.

"Shane, Tonia, Patrick, Angela, and Leo! Come on up here!"

"Wait, there are no more rodents on the tray and there are two campers left!" Brooke points out.

"Oh…did Skully NOT say that this was a double elimination? Oh, well! Bye, Zoe and Brooke!" Damien said, try hard not to laugh.

"You guys voted ME out? Why? I have only said one thing during the time I was here!" Brooke said, hurt in her voice.

"Time to go, you two." Chef said, dragging them away and onto the boat.

"Well, that was awkward…" Damien announced.

"Wait! How much are we competing for?" Tonia asked, realizing that the hosts never said anything about it.

"You guys will find out next time on…" Damien tried to finish but Skully pops up.

"Total! Drama! Islanders!" Skully said.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Damien whined, as Chef rolled his eyes to the arguing duo.

So here are the results of the voting:

Brooke- 4

Zoe- 1

Shane- 1

Tonia- 1

Patrick- 1

Angela- 1

Leo- 1

The rest have none.

I took out Zoe because I specifically saw her NOT reviewing. That is what happens when you don't listen to Bunny's requests. Thunder-Eternity, I'm sorry about Brooke being voted off. At least you still have Thunder! Once again, remember to PM me about who you want to be paired up with. Do it fast before your love is voted off!


	11. A Maze Me: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's, Skully and Damien, ok?

Quick Author's Note: I have three couples picked out, a love triangle under-construction, and three people that don't want to be paired up. I have to give thanks to all of you who have been helping me out, like SnowSword and XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX. In other news, Bunny says nice work!

(\_/)  
(0.0)  
o(_ )o

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Islanders!" Damien starts, while strolling on the campground.

"The campers were introduced to the wonderful camp they are calling home for the next few weeks. The teams were also divided, and the Coconuts had their first double elimination due to a certain girl whining! In the end, the team said good-bye to Brooke and Zoe. What challenges will they face next? Will drama break out? And will I ever get a raise?" Damien continued.

"You probably won't. Anyways, find out next time on…" Skully cut in.

"Total, Drama, Islanders!" Damien announced.

* * *

Cue Theme Song- Thanks SnowSword for making it!

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine.  
(Shows Eddy trying to con Warren)  
You guys are on my mind  
(Shows Zoe accidentally bumping a bookcase into Patrick and Angela)  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
(Shows Kylie making a snide comment about Catarina and a fight breaks out)  
Now I think the answer is plain to see  
(Shows Leo playing guitar while Thunder and Brooke listen)  
I wanna be famous  
(Shows Eyrik rocking as an alligator goes by)  
I wanna live close to the sun  
(Shows Piper doing soccer tricks)  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won  
(Shows Vanessa flirting with Shane and Nathan)  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
(Shows James screaming and driving)  
I'll get there one day  
(Shows Damien falling off a cliff into shark-infested waters while the campers watch and Skully video tapes it)  
Cause I wanna be famous  
(Shows Jonathan on the sand, watching Damien fall in the background)  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
(Shows Holly reading when Gaston sneaks up on her screaming "I Will Conquer!" Holly throws him in the lake)  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
(Shows Variety burning a canoe and Tonia backing away slowly)  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
(Shows Edward and Hunter sword fighting)

*whistles*

(Shows everyone around the campfire laughing while Aelita draws it)

* * *

The campers were sleeping peacefully, almost looking decent. But this was about to change when Damien came out with a bullhorn and a megaphone.

With a smirk on his face, he triggered the bullhorn.

"Ah!" screamed Vanessa, after she hit her head on the ceiling, being in a top bunk.

"**Campers, meet me at the mess hall in 5 minutes, STAT!**" Damien said into the megaphone, and afterwards, he walked away laughing.

"5 minutes! That's not enough time to shower, get dressed, and apply make-up!" Kylie said, rushing to the bathroom.

"Suck it up, drama queen." Cat said, rolling her eyes from behind the hair-stylist.

"I'm with Catarina on that." Holly agreed, catching up with the redhead.

"Ugh…" Kylie scoffed, rushing faster.

* * *

Once everyone had freshened up and had gotten down to the mess hall, they all saw what was supposedly to their food for the next 3 months.

"How are we supposed eat this glop?" Warren asked after he had gotten the nasty sludge, and seconds later, a knife was thrown into the wood wall behind him, taking his cowboy hat with it.

"It's cool, dude! Brown slop is cool!" Warren quickly said, before the glaring chef threw another knife. _(Reference to TDI, Geoff) _

* * *

Before anymore talking could be done, Damien came into the mess hall with 11 scrolls.

"Um, Damien, where's Skully?" Aelita asked.

"Had you not noticed she was behind the camera?" Damien asked, raising his eyebrow.

Everyone turned around to look at the camera person, and so it was Skully.

"Hi guys!" Skully's voice said, and a hand went into view and was waving.

"The producers "*cough* Chef *cough*" put Skully as the head camera girl, to avoid any more injures. Now I'm the only host and Skully and Chef are my assistants!" Damien explained, as groans and cheers were mixed together.

"Hey! It's more fun than posing for the camera like Mr. Preppy over there is doing." Skully once again said from behind the camera.

Chef looked up from chopping what looked to be tentacles and nodded in agreement with Skully.

"Offensive!" Damien said, acting like he was hurt.

"Just get on with the challenges, Rogers." the camera girl says.

"I'm getting to that, Masterson! You guys are going to go into a deadly maze that we have rigged with explosives, bears, booby traps, and maybe even death!" Damien said, showing off the side of him that was like Chris.

Gasps were heard after he finished and a glob of goop was thrown at the teen host.

"Ok, ok, fine! No need to get your panties in a bunch, Skully! The producers also made another change for what I had in mind. Instead of death, they said for me to put in piranhas. No fun, might I add." Damien reassured the contestants.

"You will be partnered with another person on your team. Don't worry about whom to choose, we chose for you." Damien continued on.

"Follow me, soldiers!" Chef said with seriousness in his voice, coming out from behind the counter.

* * *

The maze they arrived at looked old and broken, probably since it was.

"Welcome to: The Kraken Maze!" Damien announced, thunder crackling in the background when he said the name.

A banshee scream was let out from the maze, frightening the contestants, Chef, and even Damien.

"Stand by your partner once I call your name."

"Kylie & Shane, Tonia & Eddy, Patrick & Leo, Cat & Edward, and Hunter & Angela will be the pairs for the Coconuts. For the Pyros, Nathan & Piper, Gaston & Vanessa, James & Aelita, Variety & Eyrik, Warren & Holly, and Jonathan & Thunder."

Soon everyone was by their partner, whether they liked it or not.

"You each get an entrance into the maze, but all lead to the finish line with the right choices. Questions?" Damien explained.

Every hand was raised up, and a few campers raised both.

"None? Good! Ready…Set…FALSE ALARM!" Damien tested the teens.

A couple people were taken back by the outburst.

"Ha ha ha… oh, you should've seen the looks on your faces… aw, that cracks me up every time. Ok. Time to be serious. Ready, set, BANANA! _(Inside joke…)_" Damien bluffed again.

"Come on!" Skully yelled behind the camera. "I have to run in with them, too, you know!"

"Ok, party pooper." the host said sadly, just before a burger was throw at his face by Skully.

"That cost me my lunch, but it was worth it!" the camera operator voiced again.

"Fine! Ready; Set; Go!" Damien finally yelled, and the teens were off.

"You didn't give them the maps, did you?" Chef spoke up for once.

Damien shook his head in response, knowing what troubles laid ahead for the teen contestants.

* * *

Remember to review and PM me on who your character should be paired up with! Give me a variety (No pun intended, ZebraZoink), please!


	12. Giving Up: DON'T HATE ME!

Dear reader,

I have thought about the story a lot, and I'm not sure if I will continue. In the future I might make a new one, but for now, it's going to be deleted. I hope you understand.

Yours Truly,

Kaylee/ Teri (The Dancing Snake)

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a horrid witch. I just don't feel comfortable, writing romance and junk... Hope you guys understand!**


End file.
